Toad Stands By
* Britt Allcroft and David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 4 |season_no=4.20 |number=98 |sts_episode= *One of the Family *Wildlife |released= * 23rd September 1995 * 29th March 1996 * 17th May 1996 * 13th February 1998 * 2nd August 2009 |previous=Henry and the Elephant |next=Bulls Eyes}} Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. Plot Oliver returns from the works after an earlier incident with trucks that pushed him into a turntable well. Oliver seems as good as new but is worried about the trucks, thinking that he would rather not use them. The trucks, prompted by their ringleader, S.C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him. Thomas, Percy and Duck are shocked and angrily order them to be quiet, but since they cannot be everywhere at once, the trucks just continue singing where they are not at. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks Douglas to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility after what the trucks did to him previously, agrees with Toad. Following Toad's advice, Oliver handles the worst trucks two by two so he can handle S.C. Ruffey last. Oliver soon shunts S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S.C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and uses all of his strength against the trucks. S.C. Ruffey is subsequently pulled apart, much to the horror of the other trucks and the delight of Duck and Toad. The Fat Controller arrives and scrutinises the remains. He attributes it to S.C. Ruffey's poor build due to material fatigue and decides to have him repaired. Sometime later, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S.C. Ruffey, who is now repaired, wisely remains silent. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Donald (mentioned, nameboard in japanese) Locations * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season. * Despite being aired and produced after Bulgy, it actually takes place before it. * This is S.C. Ruffey's only appearance, aside from a deleted scene in the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry; his face was also reused for many other trucks in the fifth season. * Stock footage from the third season episode, Oliver Owns Up is used, as a reference to the said episode is made in this episode. * At the beginning of the episode, the scrapyard Oliver passes is really the Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds set redressed with scrap models of Thomas, Gordon and Donald and Douglas. Gordon's pilot model is among these scrap models. * In the Japanese and Italian narrations, the trucks' voices are still in English. * This is the only time tankers have faces until the twenty-first season episode, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. The faces are the same ones used on the Skarloey Railway's slate trucks. * The song the trucks sing when Oliver arrives at the yard has the same tune as Pop Goes the Diesel. * This episode marks Oliver and Toad's only speaking roles in the fourth season and Toad's first speaking role in the television series. * The loud crashing sound effect heard when S.C. Ruffey falls apart would be reused in several other episodes, notably in the fifth season episode, Rusty and the Boulder, and in a few New Series episodes up until the episode, Mountain Marvel. *A scrap piece of the Goods engine and the steel company from TUGS can be spotted. Goofs * In a close-up of the trucks singing, one truck has a broken buffer. * Before the trucks start singing, there are two trucks in-between Duck and Thomas. However when the trucks stop singing and are told to be quiet, they disappear. * Toad asks Douglas if he can work with Oliver, even though Oliver did not give Toad to Douglas after his escape in the television series like he did in the Railway Series. This error is due to the fact that much of the episode's script is copied word-for-word from the original story. * When the trucks are singing, a spider can be seen crawling on a van before the close-up of Duck. * When Oliver stops after going in between two rows of trucks, in one shot he is stopped just before two vans on either side, but then in the next shot he is between the two vans on either side. * When Oliver says "It's really my fault... I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well," Henry's trucks wobble and then derail. * Douglas has Duck's whistle sound when he agrees to Toad's plan. At the end of the episode, Douglas has a different whistle sound. * In the close-up shots of Oliver when he is talking to Duck and Toad, plastic bases can be seen under his driver and fireman's feet. * When Oliver starts pulling the trucks, S.C. Ruffey is right next to Toad, but in the head-on shot of him groaning, he is several metres ahead of Toad. * When S.C. Ruffey collapses, his axles disappear. * Sir Topham Hatt who speaks to Oliver and looks all over S.C. Ruffey does not have any eyebrows. * In the American narration, when Oliver says "N-n-no, sir," George Carlin accidentally says "said" twice. * S.C. Ruffey, at the end of the episode, has two chains on his hook. * At Arlesburgh, a tanker's frame is tilted. *One truck's right pupil has fallen off. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Plan de Toad he:טואוד עומד מהצד ja:トードのめいあん pl:Pomysł Anatola Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations